Thanos (Earth-TRN627)
, , | Relatives = Thane (son, deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN627 | BaseOfOperations = Necropolis, Wakanda | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = Furrowed chin | Citizenship = Titan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Leader, adventurer, conqueror | Education = | Origin = Mutant Titanian born with the Deviant Syndrome | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joshua Williamson; Mike Henderson | First = What If? Infinity - Thanos Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Thanos was commissioned with the authority of the Galactic Council to help them turn the tide of war in their favor against the Builders. Thanos fought alongside Thor as the both of them tried to outdo each other during the battle. Thanos later on approached Captain America about Rogers not trusting him as the Captain believed even though the Council might have forgot what kind of person Thanos was he would never forget and after the war he said he would make sure Thanos pays for his crimes. Thanos came up with the idea of sending a small strike-force aboard the main Builder vessel in order to attack them before they got the chance to regroup. Thanos joined the group who was transported to the ship by Manifold. As they battled the Builders aboard the vessel, Thanos grabbed one of them and asked where was he. This drew Captain America's attention from the battle as he tried to figure out what the titan was up to. Thanos made his way to the main door of the bridge but was stopped by Ex Nihili who told him that he shall not pass. Thanos then blasted Jerran and the other Gardener causing their bodies to disintegrate. Thanos finally found his son Thane being protected by one of the Gardeners who believed that he was a new generation of Builders but Thanos came there to kill him. Captain America then approached Thanos about how this whole ploy of his was not to protect the Earth but about his conquest of killing his son. Thanos conveyed that he needed the Avengers to complete this task which ended up in a battle between him and Rogers. Later on Thanos saved Thor's life with the use of Captain America's shield. Thinking that it Rogers, Thor looked up to find Thanos as he explained that Captain America perished killing off the last of the Builder command. Thanos then got down on one knee and explained to Thor how he helped save Earth and the rest of reality and he wanted to take on the legacy that Rogers had left behind. Thor believed in him and was next seen with the other Avengers with Thanos as their leader. Thanos later showed up in Necropolis were the Illuminati met and blackmailed his way to take Rogers's seat among the them after he admitted to killing the Captain. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Thanos of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Thanos of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Self Sustenance Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Optic Blasts Category:Transmutation Category:Regeneration Category:Warlords Category:Thanos Family Category:Kronos Family